thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Axleia Hudson
TBA —''TBA Axleia Hudson is a tribute from District 6. Basic Information '''Name:' Axleia Hudson (ak-sul-ee-uh hud-sin) Personality: Axleia is a strong-minded girl who believes that women aren't weak and innocent. Being raised by only parent, her father (a car repairer), she is not afraid to get her hands dirty. A bit of a tomboy with sass. Whatever she believes in, she'll stick too and won't change her mind. Because of her father's caring nature, she's often acts motherly around her friends and father. Strengths: Independence, intelligence, knowledge in camouflaging, and strength. Weaknesses: Knowledge in weaponry, swimming, and a mediocre runner. Weapon(s): Like most District 6 tributes, Axleia has no experience with weapons whatsoever, the training days are crucial. Her strength could be considered a weapon but she would most likely try to learn to operate a sword and multiple knives. These weapons are usually found at the Cornucopia. She'd also learn to make weapons out of natural material. Fear(s): Losing her father and Trey, dying without a purpose in life, and being left again. Appearance: Nearly pale skin. Ginger hair. Lovely green-gray eyes. A few freckles. Strong with a bit of muscle, fit build. Pretty. Strategy: Axleia would most likely stay solo. She's not open to the thought that she'd have to witness, or be the cause of, the death of her ally. She'd also rather not be left or betrayed. The only time she'd ally is if the person truly wouldn't survive alone. In the Bloodbath, she'd go in and out as quick as possible and would try to get things from the outskirts of the Cornucopia. In the rest of the Games, she'd hide and find resources that would help with survival. She'd only kill those who deserve it. Backstory Axleia lives in a lower mid-class household. Her only family includes Mr. Hudson, her father, and a boy named Trey. Her mother left her father when she was seven. Ever since then, she despises being 'left' or betrayed. Her father has done a good job at raising his daughter to be a responsible, independent, well-mannered lady. Trey, whom was found on the streets, was taken in by her father about three and a half years ago. He's not old enough to participate in the Hunger Games since he's ten years old. Axleia would hate to see Trey be entered in the Games, having no way to take his spot. She is very caring towards her family and does whatever she can to help around the home. She dropped out of school so she can work full time with her father. All they ever taught at school were things about vehicles and the history of Panem, so her father was fine with it. Once Axleia started working with her father in the shop, she learned many things. Her main job was to paint the cars, so she learned how to paint well. This developed her love of art. She's nearly mastered the art of camouflage. Carrying around large pieces of metal vastly increased her strength. Axleia also knows how to build things out of metal, she only needs a strong heat source. Her life is basically very repetitive. Wake up, go work, go home, care for her father and Trey. Axleia is fine with this though. As long as her family is safe, nothing else really matters. Since they're all she has in life, they are extremely important. Other than a few friends, the only people she'd actually be leaving if she was reaped would be them. Games History None currently. Trivia * Her name originates from the central shaft for a rotating rotating wheel or gear, the axle, with the feminine suffix "-ia" attached to the end. * Her surname, Hudson, comes from the retired car line of the same name. Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:ClovelyMarvelous Category:Unfinished